Just for One Week
by Melosa
Summary: It was a simple little prank that put Vert in a bad state. One complete week with a lot of funny, sad events! For Mr.War.


_"Spinner come back here!" Vert yelled._

_"I don't understand Engish!" Yelled the practical joker._

_Since the morning, Vert was trying to catch Spinner and avoid Krytus. Running everywhere in the Council of Five place, he was trying to kill Spinner. Just for a revenge. He smirked before being caught by a mad red Sentient._

_"Well hello Vert..."_

_"Oh Krytus." He choked out. "What's up?!"_

_Krytus throw him on a wall, where was a false bomb installed by Spinner, modified by Tezz to have the older Cortez brother. And the bomb exploded._

* * *

"The end." Vert blushed.

Sage glared Krytus, then Spinner and then Tezz. They all looked somewhere else and whistled. Krytus was walking to the exit and at the door, ran like the devil was at his heels.

"LOSER! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS NOW!" He made the middle finger at the surprised Vert on his hospital bed window and ran higfiving Kyrosys. "WOOHOOO!"

Tezz looked at the open window and jumped out on a limo. How on Earth did he found a limo?

"I'm going to a family party back in Moscow."

Spinner simply couldn't take it anymore and ran away, screaming bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vert facepalmed. Sage blinked at the three now gone boys and return to Vert.

"I'm gonna take care of you!"

"Yay! Can I sleep?" Vert asked.

"Sure!"

**Monday: What kind of food is it?**

Vert slowly opened one eyes. He remembered that he couldn't move anymore for the rest of the week. He groaned and yelled, because the only thing left was his voice.

"HELLO!?"

Krylox turned and smirked. Obviously he wasn't the one Vert wanted to see first. Krylox crossed his arms, taking his cellphone out of his pocket. Grinning at Vert he quickly maybe did an option because the light of his phone was on. Vert understood what the hulking Sentient was about to do.

"No! Please no."

Approaching of Vert, he dressed him up with baby clothes. Krylox activated again the picture option of his phone and... **CLICK.** Picture taken.

"Thanks! I'm gonna post this on Facebook!"

Krylox laughed and ran out, leaving Vert there. Hours passed and Sage entered with a bowl of... whatever it was it didn't smell good. Vert whined. Sage sat on a chair near him and she smiled softly. Vert, a mature gentleman, knew that Sage was doing her best for him. He smiled watching Sage taking out a spoon. Suddenly a **CLICK **was heard. Both stared at the door only to see Kyburi with a camera.

"AWWW! Now Krylox can't do best."

"What are you doing here?!" Sage shouted.

"We heard that the 'Crimson One'" She choked out the last two words. "was in a bad, bad state. So we decides to take some pictures. Hope you don't mind!"

Sage growled at the Red huntress and throw a bread. Kyburi squealed and giggled running outside. Sage breathed and return to feed Vert. **(A/N: Mr. War gave me this idea!) **

"What is it?" Vert asked.

"Oh. A soup! Made with algues, spinach..."

The 'soup' looked more like alien puke than anything else. Vert forced himself to eat. The taste was h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e.

**Tuesday: Vert.**

The next morning, Kyburi awaked Vert by pinching him. Vert groaned.

"Where's Sage?" He asked.

"Good question. Today I'm your nurse..."

Vert gasped. Kyburi came with a big hamburger. Cheese with bacon! Vert thanked her.

"That's for Krylox! Not for you."

She took out the soup he ate yesterday. He whimpered each time he had to eat. Sage came no longer after. She smiled softly at Vert and blinked at Kyburi.

"You made him eat?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can I go work now? For once I'm too occupied to hang out with the others..." She went behind a desk and typed something.

"Well... Do you need everything?"

"Yes Sage. I want to watch TV."

Sage thought about it. She made appears a TV and took a movie. It was about a hospital. Great. With a boy who was in a bad state. Not bad. With cannibals everywhere...

"Sage! Can you change it to... _Dora the Explorer_?"

Sage was lost but she change it to Disney channel.

**Wednesday: Vert, Vert, Vert in the house!**

Vert only had two hours of sleep. Disney channel stopped at 10:00 pm. He couldn't stop thinking about the movie. And was too shy to ask Sage to sleep with him. So he slept when the light outside was on. But he was too afraid that something turn it off. Tezz came with a big smile with Sage behind him. She put off the arms protector.

"You can use your arms!" Tezz said.

Sage helped him to got on a wheeled chair and showed him how to work. Vert 'walked' with his chair until he was caught by Kytren. The ex-scout smiled and gave him a slush. Vert blinked and thanked him.

"I'm the one who is supposed to help you for the day." He said.

He smiled softly. Sol came no longer after and rubbed Vert's head.

"Able to be calm with him? He is a chewing-gum."

"I am not a chewing-gum!" Kytren replied. "Every girls here said that I am cute and adorable."

Vert chuckled. He was maybe gonna have a good day with Kytren.

* * *

The day with Kyten was great. They ate something that the RS5 loved to eat called 'poutine'. Delicious. They went to the arcade. They watched TV and laughed all the time.

"Vert did you have a good day with Kytren?" Sage asked.

"Oh yeah. He is cool!"

Sage smiled and kissed Vert's cheek softly.

"Sage?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me?" Vert asked.

Sage accepted.

**Thursday: Home alone.**

Vert was totally bored. Sage and the other Sentient were gone for a special day or something like that.

**Friday: ...IT'S FRIDAY!**

Good news for Vert. Now he could walk without his chair. Yay! So he desides to have a complete day with Sage. Sage showed him how to count, read and write in Sentient. Complicated but great. After they ate the favorite food of the RS5... POUTINE! The rest of the day was chilling all the time.

**Saturday:**

Worst day his life. After the hundred of exercise he did, Vert couldn't still go back at the hub. So for the rest of the day he was depressed. Tomorrow he promised to be there for Tezz' s birthday. He already had the gift. He just remained there bored and sad.

**Sunday: I love you Sage!**

The morning came to quickly for Vert. He sat on his bed, yawning. Sage came from behind and... kissed him on the lips. Vert automatically felt something in his legs. He could walk again! He kissed Sage an another time and ran everywhere, shouting the new. Sage smiled.

* * *

**DANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NNANANANANANANANANANNANANANA NANANA! I know! I was totally out of inspiration for Thursday. XD. ANyway for you Mr. War. I hope you at least liked all my work for you. Get better with your broken foot.**

**Melosa..**


End file.
